Doll
by IndieAlice
Summary: Something isn't right in the Village of Sound. OC Sound nerds. Experimentation fic.
1. Bruises

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all other things incorporated with it are © Masashi Kishimoto  
Melody, writing, storyline, picture, and most of the OC characters © to me, Miaku Astradah. All rights reserved. Please be respectful!_

**_Author's Random Blah blah blah:_** This is my first ever Naruto fanfic. This story is based around my original character Miotoshi Melody, or just called Melody, from the Village of Sound. There are many different Naruto characters from the series that will come into play in this story, but they will come just a bit later. So, be patient! So far you may recognize Dosu and Orochimaru. They are two of my fav cuties. I am very pleased with how this turned out and I hope that you will like it.Oh yea, Please, if you are going to leave a review, I would beg of you to leave a good constructive one. I worked hard on this and I would appreciate a well thought out comment instead of one that simply says "Nice" or "very good' or "not bad". It really brings me down and deteriorates my inspiration to write this.Your choice. Your decision. Your feedback.

Hope you will enjoy this story and review.

Thanks.

* * *

__

**Scroll 1****: Bruises**

The sound of shattering dishes and upturned furniture echoed throughout the house as her father's enraged voice raised. She sat by the unlocked door, listening to the commotion going on downstairs with unease. She could hear her mother's soft whispers, trying to calm her father's sudden outburst of anger down, but she knew it was a meaningless effort. Her father slapped her mother, the sound of his calloused, rough hand against her soft already bruised cheek echoed all the way upstairs.

Her mother fell to the floor with a thud and a few sobs as her father began to walk up the stairs in frustration. The girl quickly ran into her closet, shutting it and huddling in the corner, her face buried in her knees.

"Melody!"

Her eyes tightened as he opened the door forcefully, looking around in the room. She prayed and prayed that her mother was all right. Her well-being didn't matter to her any longer. The thought of her mother's bloody form on the floor was something she just couldn't go through again. The closet door slid open, revealing the girl's hiding spot.

"Get the hell out of there you brat!" He growled, grabbing her by her long dark brown hair and dragging her out into the open.

"Please, okosan, I didn't mean to-!" she cried, quivering with fear.

Her father narrowed his eyes, daring his young eleven year old daughter to speak again. She looked up at him, her deep blue eyes filled with fear of what he was thinking behind his icy eyes. She was defenseless against him and because of his towering height and strong form, he could brutally beat her as he had before with no remorse.

He picked her up by her hair once again and walked out of the room, dragging her on the floor, regardless of her attempts to escape and her cries for him to stop. She dug her nails into the wooden floor, a sad attempt to prevent what was to come.

He threw her down the stairs like she was a rag doll, watching her small form struggling to stop and protect herself. A sadistic smile formed on his face as she huddled into a ball where she had stopped falling. New bruises slowly began to seer with pain, already making her aware of their presence.

"Get up." he commanded.

She did as she was told, slowly getting to her feet, her eyes still staring at the floor with defeat. Her father smiled as he crossed his arms, his eyes still narrowed. His ninja band slowly gleamed in the candle light as he asked, "What is your name?"

"Miotoshi, Melody." she said in an emotionless tone.

"And what will you be one day?"

"A ninja."

Her father began to walk down the stairs towards his daughter. Her fists were clenched, her body was shaking uncontrollably, her eyes threatened tears, as her lips pursed. She stared straight ahead, not looking at anything particular. She knew that this was all training to make her into the perfect ninja. But the quiet wailing of her mother in the other room reminded her of the fact that she was human. She forced herself to keep staring straight forward. If she saw her mother, her composure would break.

He stood before her and asked, "Who do you serve?"

"Orochimaru-sensei." she said.

He nodded, pleased at her direct answer. He walked ahead of her, his back turned and his eyes closed. He had always wanted a son, but had instead been burdened with a daughter, making him believe that the gods truly hated him. But over the years he had learned to deal with it and tried his best to teach her every technique that would become useful or needed one day.

He listened intently to the sound of silence. His wife lay in the kitchen, crying and wounded. His daughter stood just behind him, being molded carefully into an emotionless killing machine. He turned to his beautiful doll.

"Do not hide from me. The next time you do, your punishment will be far worse."

She nodded, taking his words in as warnings and as a reference for the future.

"Now… has your arm healed?"

She looked up at him and replied, "Not quite yet. It is still somewhat bruised from the amount of chakra I have used, but I think I can manage."

"Tomorrow we will train then."

"Of course, Otosan. Will Orochimaru-sensei be there tomorrow to overlook my training?" she asked.

"Perhaps if he is not busy with other tasks. However, there will be a few others, genin of your age. I'm sure you will be able to defeat them all." he glanced back at her.

"Of course, Otosan."

Her father nodded as he walked into the next room, sitting on the chair in front of the fire. She stood where she was, waiting for him to let her go. There was a long pause until he said, "Do not humiliate me tomorrow." she nodded as he spoke, "Because next time you will be the one to pay for your mistakes. Now go eat your dinner."

Immediately she left her place and walked into the kitchen. Her mother sat on the floor, supporting herself with the side of the table and looking down sorrowfully at nothing particular. She was always lost in her troubled thoughts. Her black hair was undone in an unsightly fashion, tangled and matted from where he had grabbed her. Her kimono was somewhat undone and stained from the food she had prepared and the blood from her small, but painful wounds. Her mother's soft gray, sorrowful eyes looked up at her young daughter's form.

"How was your training?" she spoke, her voice soft and like the cooing of a dove. She had always been a peaceful woman. Always losing herself in her thoughts and going by the traditions held in her regal family. Her skin was pale, making the bruises on her cheeks more apparent to Melody, who tried her best to look away. She had desperately tried to cover them with white powder or even her hair at times.

"It was tiring, okosan." she replied, not looking at her mother as she sat down at the wooden table, kneeling on the mat and making a small prayer before she took out the porcelain white chopsticks and began to eat some of the rice.

"Yes… I suppose it was." her mother sighed, her voice trailing off into her thoughts again. Melody glanced up at her to see her mother sitting up fully now, looking out the window; a bird looking out of her cage and wishing for freedom.

She ate the rest of her rice and slowly drank all of her misou soup before excusing herself and going out into the living room where her father resided.

"Do you need anything else otosan?" she asked, her eyes to the floor.

"Iie. Go to bed." he answered, looking down at his book with no interest whatsoever. Melody looked at her father for a moment. He had always been so cold to her, giving her nothing but pain and uncertainty. She had trained to her limits, inflicting pain on herself just to make him proud of her; just to be recognized as a human being in his eyes. But she would always be viewed as his 'doll': his 'killing machine'. She would never feel love from him and had given up hope a long time ago.

Now she lived for the sake of her mother, who had been declared dead in her mind long ago. She wasn't dead on the outside, but had died many years ago on the inside. She was a corpse looking for its soul and never truly knowing what freedom was. But even then, Melody was unsure of if she either loved her mother, or felt pity towards her.

Melody bowed her head as she left the room, ignoring her mother in the kitchen who was staring at her with dead eyes.

Going to her room, Melody slowly took off her ninja gear and undid the white bandages on her left arm. She looked at the damage it had taken with disappointment. It had been two days and still the wounds that had been caused by the flow of her chakra were showing. The weapon of sound her father was teaching her stressed her body. But then again, the Village of sound was known for the harsh training that the genins had to go through.

She remembered the day she had become a genin so clearly. She was the youngest in her class to become a genin and took great pride in that title. All the other kids envied her and were not pleased with the fact of having a ten year old become a genin. But nonetheless, she wasn't as important as the #1 rookie: Uchoten Netsui. Many of the other genins saw him as the most powerful nin in their ranking and admired and worshipped him.

Melody was jealous, of course, seeing how they had become rivals immediately. Everyone loved him and respected him, wanting to battle him instead of her. And unfortunately for Melody, she was in his team along with Samuzi Okami. Okami and Netsui were both incredibly powerful, making Melody feel even weaker than she already felt. And what was worse was that her father was the Jounin that was in charge of them.

Her father, Miotoshi Shinjuro, was known throughout the village as one of the top Jounins. Naturally that would've been something to be proud of for Melody, but she saw it as the worst kind of bad luck. With a title such as his, others would expect her to live up to it and exceed her father, as children usually did. But living up to other's expectations was very troublesome.

Tomorrow she would train hard once again. Her father was more than likely going to have her train with the other boy that used the same exact weapon as her, Kinuta Dosu. Dosu was all right to be around, but he was much stronger than her. He had been trained directly by Orochimaru-sensei, resulting in his chakra control being more superior than hers. She frowned at the thought.

Slowly she put on her white kimono and sat down on the floor, digging out one of her books from the shelf while mumbling incoherent words to herself. Sitting down on her bed and getting under the covers, she brought a candle, a source of good light, and opened the first page of the book.

The Ugly Duckling.

She smiled weakly to herself as she slowly began to read.

* * *

Look at the pretty Go button. You know you want to push it and make a review! If you do, I may pull a Sexy No Jutsu on you. Or a Harem technique. If not, I'll summon my doggies to hurtith you! If you want more to read and want to see Orochimaru and Dosu in the next chapter, then review! 

I will love you and so will Orochimaru.


	2. Orochimaru

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all other things incorporated with it are © Masashi Kishimoto  
Melody, writing, storyline, picture, and most of the OC characters © to me, Miaku Astradah. All rights reserved. Please be respectful!_

**Author's Random Blah blah blah:** Second chapter..? Already? Yea, I had fun writing this and I had time. Finally I can describe some of the other genins. And above all… Orochimaru! This chapter may be edited later on for as far as the description of the Village of Sound goes. I'm not entirely sure about what it looks like, but from scenes with Kabuto and Orochimaru, I can only guess that most of the village is in catacomb like settings. But I would imagine some of it to be above ground, as looking back at Zaku's past and when he met Orochimaru.

To answer Esther, I'd like to firstly say thank you for the long review. I really appreciate it, as do I appreciate the other reviews I have received. And I didn't take your comment as offensive, so dont worry. I'm prety llaid back.This story will be mainly focusing on the life of a sound genin and yes, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and the gang will make appearances. I mean, what's a Naruto fanfic without them? I did consider making it a one-shot, but I feel as if I can expand more. I can only pray that it doesn't get out of hand and that the Village of Sound in this is as accurate as possible. I am willing to hear anyone's ideas or concerns in the reviews, so don't be shy. I want to make this story as accurate, interesting, and as good as possible. Constructive critism is fine with me.

Hope you like the second chapter and please review!

Thanks.

* * *

_**Scroll 2: ****Orochimaru**_

It was the next morning when Melody awoke, shaking with cold. She opened her eyes halfway, barely moving her head to look up at the clock. It was still early and she suspected she was the only one up in the house. Her father had more than likely already left.. She yawned as she sat up, stretching and cracking her back. She looked back over at the clock with a frown as she got up from her bed and began to get dressed for training.

When she finished, she went to her mirror and began to put her hair up, tying it back into a simple ponytail. She was hoping that Kin wouldn't make fun of her today for having long beautiful hair. She sighed as she looked at her form in the mirror. Black form fitting black shorts with bandages around her upper leg, a bag tied carefully around it, a simple loose gray shirt with the symbol of her village on it, and wrapped bandages around her bruised arms. She grabbed her most cherished possession next and attached it to her arm; her weapon called the 'melody Arm'.

She attached the item to her left arm, strapping it down and making sure it was firmly on her arm. She could still remember how it cut off the circulation when she was younger. A bittersweet smile made its way on her face at the thought of how the other genins were laughing at her as she fell over for its weight. Grabbing her ninja band, she wrapped it around her head and went downstairs.

She went into the kitchen, grabbing a simple pastry and some water before walking outside into the cold crisp morning air. The dark gray clouds hung around lazily, hiding the usually bright morning sun and instead holding it hostage, demanding attention. But sad dreary days were common in the Village of Sound; with or without sun.

"Ohayo, Melody."

She blinked as she turned to see Samuzi Okami coming towards her, a sheepish grin adorning his face. She smiled towards him as she nodded, "Ohayo, Okami-kun."

"Hai. How are you, Melody-chan?" he asked with a grin. Okami was always smiling, always in a good mood and eager to try or do something new.

Samuzi Okami was known as the wild one. Not just for his unique and wild looks, but also for his unpredictable personality. He was brilliantly psychotic and took a lot of pride in that fact and title. Practically all the genins new who he was by face and name.

His hair was dirty blonde, bordering more onto the brown side now that he was getting older. His hair was always messy, going whatever way it liked, when it liked. Some even believed that he never once brushed his hair. His eyes were a navy blue, filled with so many emotions that no one could keep track of. He had a broad, well rounded chin and strong cheek bones. Some girls would've found him as attractive, but he was usually to unmanageable for their liking.

His teeth were also quite unique, looking to have canine like fangs in the front at first glance to add onto his unruly look. His skin was very tan, being tanner than anyone else's in the genin ranks, or even the whole village, due to the amount of time he spent basking and training in the sun. To further his stand out appearance, he even went to the liberty of adding two navy markings a little below his eyes, running down the side of his face, much like a warrior would put on war paint for a battle.

His clothing varied in whatever he felt like. For now, though he wore his dark gray pants, tucked into the knee high black leather boots. All of the belts around his waist clanked and were held loosely by each other, but they served a purposed: in them he carried his shurikens and other ninja items. His shirt was loose as well, except the sleeves were cut off and the whole shirt had rips and tears in it, a reminder of how hard he usually trained.

When Melody had been assigned to be with Samuzi Okami and Uchoten Netsui, Okami was more than happy to have her with him, regardless of the fact that she was a year younger than him. He was the first real person she was ever comfortable with talking to and had actually talked to outside of training. Netsui, however, was a different case.

"So, the big day is coming up then, ne?" Okami asked with a devilish smirk.

Melody had almost forgotten. Two more days and she would be twelve. She smiled as she nodded. Okami sighed, "My my… turning twelve already? So much for the youngest genin!" he looked down at her, placing his hands in his pocket, "So what would you like for your birthday?"

Melody shrugged, "Nothing really."

"Nothing? You can't be serious!" he cried out, "I mean, you're a girl after all. How's chap stick or something?"

"Sure." Melody replied.

Okami frowned, "I was being sarcastic."

Melody blinked, "You were? I- I didn't notice."

"How harsh…." Okami sighed, narrowing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head with a frown. Some of the Jounins that were through out the village looked down at the genins with narrowed eyes. They viewed most of the genins, especially Okami, as immature and unworthy to live in the village. People weren't very friendly and were mainly like prisoners in the village. Only a few were aloud to live up ground. Most of the peasants and workers lived underground, unless they were farmers. Those of a more regal or higher status were allowed to live somewhat normally above with the permission of Orochimaru.

The dark entrance of the underground soon came into view. Melody glanced at Okami who just stared at it with no real concern or interest. They both walked through, ignoring the two Jounins that usually always watched the entrance. Immediately it became dark, the only lighting were hundreds or hundreds of candles everywhere. Cells filled with people and hidden doorways decorated the cold catacombs.

Reaching their destination, they walked into the genin training room to find some of the other genins waiting in the room patiently for their instructors. Okami slumped down on his knees while Melody stood near him, looking around shyly at the others.

The first one she spotted was Abumi Zaku. His hair was dark and his eyes just as deep. He was usually very witty and confident in himself, making him seem almost conceited at first. But he was a reliable team member and trained as hard as he could.

The next was Kinuta Dosu, the one she used to train with a lot. Mainly he covered his face with wrappings for a reason unknown to anyone but himself, and usually slumped when he walked like he had bricks on his back. He was very intelligent and could easily analyze a situation in any battle.

Then there was Tsuchi Kin. Kin was the person Melody was the most uncomfortable around. Not because Kin was strong, but because she didn't like Melody and had made it known to everyone. Kin had long, ankle length black hair tied back in a bow and similar training clothes like Melody's. Kin hated girly girls who were more obsessed with their appearance than their ninja techniques, so naturally Kin had assumed that Melody was one of those girls. She would go out of her way to make a snide remark about Melody's appearance…and her age.

And finally, there was Uchoten Netsui. Netsui was the cool, collective guy that girls would happily die for if they could just touch him. His hair was a light blonde and his eyes a deep emerald green. He was tall, fit, and had a voice that would make any girl weaken at the knees. He was favored, praised, and most of all…he was conceited. He knew he was good and handsome and showed it in his actions. His fighting techniques and ninjutsu were perfect, his body was perfect; he was perfect.

Melody looked back at the floor. A few other teams were there as well, but they had never played to much of a roll to her. There was the middle team, team 2, whose members consisted of Kishimi Sadako, Haro Shocho, and Fujomo Toyama. Sadako was, and had been, someone everyone refused to talk to. She rather be by herself and did not like people. Shocho took his comfort in inflicting pain on himself. He loved blood and would often stab himself or someone by him just to see the red liquid. And Toyama could care less about friendship; he had sworn to be a perfect ninja for Orochimaru-sama.

The other few teams Melody was not to familiar with. Some of them had just been transferred here, people she suspected Orochimaru found and brought.

Kin glanced at Melody, causing her to stiffen and look to the floor. She grinned as she remarked, "Come here to gaze at Netsui?"

"Iie. I came here to train." Melody replied.

Kin smirked, "Yea sure. Dosu is way better than you at the melody arm. You, on the other hand, have no idea what you are doing! Your just a wannabe."

Melody crossed her arms for comfort and said nothing. Kin looked back over at Zaku, "Wouldn't you agree?"

Zaku nodded, "Dosu is one of the best. As is Netsui."

"How unfortunate that she is on a team with Netsui." Kin sighed, "They could've made a more useful team with me on it instead of her."

Zaku and Kin continued to talk amongst themselves while Melody slumped to the floor, grabbing her legs and waiting as patiently as she could for her father to get there. She just wanted to train…

"Don't mind them." Okami advised.

"I never do." Melody looked up at the door longingly.

The door opened, Miotoshi Shinjuro along with a few other Jounins came in. Amongst them was Orochimaru, following them with a smile etched on his face. His face was pale and sickly looking, his eyes a serpent yellow, the violet eyeliner helping it to stand out more. His hair was long and black, straight and covering most of his face. He wore a Dark blue Yukata, showing off his wealth and higher authority.

He looked at the genins in the room; all of them his puppets, his servants. They all bowed their head in respect as the Jounins stood behind him, prepared for any order he gave them. He cleared his throat as he spoke, "I suspect that none of you are ready for the Chuunin exam yet, so…" He glanced back at the Jounins and nodded, "…today starts the first day of a year you will never forget. These next 365 days will be the toughest days of your life. You will train everyday for 18 hours straight, with only a 3 minute break ever three hours. Most of you may die in the process, but it'll be worth it. If you are too afraid to go through with this, then back out now."

Everyone was silent as Orochimaru studied them all for a trace of fear. He continued, "You will not see your parents nor will you be allowed to leave. You will sleep in the training rooms. You will eat what we give you. You will train when we tell you to. You will do what we ask of you. Are you willing to do this? If not, step forward now."

There was a rush of unease in the room. They all exchanged glances to see who would be the first, and bravest, to step before him. One of the genins stepped forward. Akazi Miyu. Miyu bowed her head as she gently said, "Sumimasen Orochimaru-sama!"

Orochimaru raised a brow, but smiled as he reached out and touched the top of the girl's head. It was no surprise to Melody that it was Miyu, seeing how she had always been the quiet and reserved one. Miyu had short black hair, her front bangs curled out and cupped her face. Melody had talked to her a few times and liked the fact that someone was still sane and humble in the genin ranks. Miyu seemed to be the only one who was truly human, but that was her weakness. To be a ninja, you had to be heartless. And Miyu had a heart of gold. She was always helping out the others and concerned about everyone's well-being,

Orochimaru replied, "That's all right, young one." He stepped back and looked at the Jounins, saying "Kill her."

Miyu's eyes widened as she shook her head and cried out, "Please, no! I'll got through with it! I changed my mind!"

Orochimaru shook his head, "You made your decision."

Two of the Jounins stepped forward and grabbed her by her arms, ramming her against the stone wall. Miyu screamed mercilessly, flailing her legs and moving her head back and forth, crying and begging to keep her life. A third picked up a Kunai and walked towards her, his eyes emotionless. The genins watched in horror as he jammed the kunai into her throat, causing Miyu's screams to cease.

Blood trickled down her neck as Miyu looked up, her eyes still wide and her mouth hanging open, words unable to form and come out of her mouth. The Jounin raised a brow as he grabbed her head with one hand and began to ram it forcefully back and forth into the stone wall. A loud crack echoed throughout the room as Miyu's head hung over, blood and brains seeping out of her severed skull. The Jounins let go, letting her slide to the floor, making a blood trail on the wall from where her head had opened.

Orochimaru turned back to the genins, who were still staring at Miyu's corpse with widened eyes. Melody covered her mouth to keep her breakfast from coming up. Netsui just shook his head with a smug grin.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you. You are mine and you will do what I ask of you. You defy me, or my laws, and you'll end up like that girl." Orochimaru stated. "Understood?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." the genins said in unison.

"You have one day to rest up and pack for the year of training. Leave and prepare yourselves." he replied as he turned and walked out, the Jounins following him obediently.

The door shut and the genins were left alone with Miyu's corpse as a grim reminder of the authority they were under. Melody was the first to walk forward and kneel before Miyu, looking at her with pity.

"A ninja must not show any emotion in any situation." Okami stated as he looked at Melody.

"Hai. But respect for the dead is necessary." Melody replied as she reached over and closed Miyu's open dead eyes. She bowed her head and said a short prayer before standing and walking out of the room, saying nothing more to Okami.

Netsui watched as she left and growled, "Miyu was an idiot. Go figure that she would be the first to give up."

Okami glanced back at him, "Miyu liked you a lot you know…"

"Hai." Netsui put his hands in his pockets, "But I hate weak women who barely speak." He turned and walked out as well, following the other genin.

Okami sighed as he as glanced at Miyu. It was very unfortunate that someone with such a promising future had to be killed, but it had to be done. Okami turned and left without a look back.

All the genins had to prepare for a year of hell.

* * *

Hey, there is a **Go** button! I wonder what'll happen if you push it… Oh! I know! It'll allow you to make a review! Omg, push it push it! Orochimaru will hug you and kiss you with his long tongurooo! And perhaps I'll even pull off Kakashi's mask! Or maybe… trim Gai's eyebrows! Oh yea!!! 

Please **R-E-V-I-E-W**!!!!!!


	3. Ramen

_**Disclaimer: **_**_Naruto and all other things incorporated with it are © Masashi Kishimoto  
Melody, writing, storyline, picture, and most of the OC characters © to me, Miaku Astradah. All rights reserved. Please be respectful_!**

**Author's Random Blah blah blah:** Third chapter!!! Woohooo! This is a record. I've never updated chapters this fast… . Anyw00t, I had some fun writing this. I finally get to show some more sadism with Melody's weirded out mother and a soft side to crazy Okami. This chapter feels somewhat like it's lacking detail though...But I promise I'll do better on the 4th! Hokage that is! XD JK. Well, yea… I would like to- -gets hit with fan- Eheh heh… -nosebleed-

And thank you for all the kind reviews! I really really really appreciate it! -huggles you all to bits and pieces and puts you back together again so she can hug you some more- And yes, Ms. Rythmic,Orochimaru and Dosu are kewl.Lol Orochimaru has a kewl voice… I think that's why I like him. And Dosu? Kewl voice. I swear, it's the voices!!! Oh, and Orochimaru has a LONG tongue. XD That's REALLY kewl. -imagines him getting things from high places with them, like cookie jars- He'd be an excellent accomplice. But I really did appreciate your reviews. They inspired me to write more.Hopefully I can get the life of a Sound nin as accurate as possible! Thank you everyone! You all inspire me!

Gai-sensei: AH! The great tragedies of youth!

Miaku: -cries- Yes...it is a tragedy...

I hope the third chapter is to your liking!

Thanks.

* * *

**_Scroll 3: __Ramen_**

Melody walked home in a rather melancholy way, looking down at the floor with no interest. Okami eventually caught up to her, but remained silent as he walked next to her, glancing at her with concern. He sighed, "Don't let Miyu's death weigh down on you. Okay?"

"I know… It's just- Miyu was kind of one of my friends." Melody sighed.

Okami frowned, "Well, get used to it. From here on out, more and more people will die. Hell, I might even die. It's a part of life; it's a part of being a ninja. Everyone dies."

Melody looked at him gravely, "Please don't say that, Okami-kun!"

Okami laughed, "It's true though! I might die, you might die…if we are lucky, Netsui will die!"

"Don't bet your luck on it." Netsui remarked, causing Okami to jump in surprise. Netsui glared as he continued, "Miyu deserved what she got and I would've done the same. From my perspective, the Jounins went easy on her."

"Well, from my perspective your still an asshole!" Okami growled.

"Ooooo…the garbage boy is getting angry." Netsui laughed, "Perhaps I should give the little fur ball a dog treat for speaking."

"Drop it dumbass. I can kick your ass right, here, right now if you want!" Okami growled, his fists clenching and his eyes narrowed.

"I'm sure you could…"Netsui sneered, his tone of voice angering Okami even more.

Melody got in between the them and shouted, "Stop it!"

The two looked at her before deciding it wasn't worth it. They could fight as much as they wanted in training, and besides, if they did cause a ruckus out in the open, the Jounins would take away some of their privileges. Netsui put his hands in his pockets like he usually did and replied, "I hope you guys will be ready. I don't want to look bad with such crummy teammates."

Okami frowned, "Same could be said for you."

Netsui just laughed as he walked past them, shouldering Okami as he left, leaving Okami with a glare that could turn ice to water. Melody watched as Netsui's form slowly disappeared before commenting, "He's scarier than Sadako and her team combined."

"He's not scary, just cocky." Okami quickly replied as he began to walk forward, leaving Melody to quicken her pace to keep up with his long strides.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, both of their minds occupied with the year of training. They had both heard about it, and how hard it was. Many genins died from exhaustion while others were killed purposely as 'examples'. The training was harsh and inhuman seeing how they were all viewed as tools needing to be carved. They were like cattle in a herd; many went to the slaughter house while the prized ones stayed in the pasture. But the Village of sound was no pasture. It was a prison, confining and suffocating the inhabitants within it. People would go mad here, many of them killing themselves or their neighbors.

Reaching Melody's house, Okami bid farewell as he left quickly without another word. It was about lunch time and Melody suspected that her mother was in the kitchen cooking, if not sitting in the living room staring off into nothingness.

Melody opened the door, taking off her flip-flop like sandals and untying her hair, letting it fall about her shoulders gracefully. She walked into the kitchen to find her mother cutting up some carrots, making a vegetable stew for lunch. Melody greeted her mother, who just glanced back and looked away with no real concern of her being home early. Melody sighed as she said, "Okosan, you know Akazi Miyu, correct?"

Her mother nodded, "Hai. Her mother and I used to make clothing together. Such a kind, serene child Miyu is."

Melody bit her lip before continuing, "Was."

"_Is_." her mother corrected simply. "Why do you bring up the Akazis?"

"Okosan…Today, Miyu backed down in front of Orochimaru and-" she took a deep breath, "…they killed her."

The knife stopped. Her mother's hands froze as she continued to look down at them, her mother's face covered with her black hair and her expression unable to read. Melody looked at her with unease as her mother whispered, "Orochimaru…killed her?"

"Hai…" Melody breathed.

Her mother grinned, suddenly laughing maniacally as she asked, "And why, my sweet daughter? Why?"

Melody stiffened at her mother's reaction as she continued, "Tomorrow starts the year long training…and Miyu backed down, so she was killed."

"The year of hell…" her mother whispered, her voice trailing off into the air. Melody looked at her oddly as her mother lifted her head, looking up at the ceiling, "The year of death and selection." She ran her finger along the blade's end.

"Okosan…?" Melody whispered as she backed away.

Her mother turned and looked at her, still holding the sharp cutting knife in her hand. Her creamy gray eyes looking at her daughter with an emotion and intention that Melody could not quite comprehend. Her mother's gaze was chilling, frightening. Melody took a step back as her mother stepped forward.

"Your going to die, Melody. Orochimaru will kill you! Female ninjas do not last in this world and are useless! They are a disgrace!" her mother snapped, her left eye twitching with anger as the veins on her neck began to show.

Melody said nothing as her mother continued, "And bringing disgrace to this family is the last thing we need." she gripped her knife, "Let me grant you this freedom early."

Without warning, she lunged at her daughter, the knife intending to pierce her in the heart. Melody moved to the side, dodging her mother as she cried out, "Okosan! What is wrong with you!?"

Her mother glared at her as she made another swinging attempt to kill her. Melody ducked as she grabbed her mother's arm and held it in place, her mother struggling to stab her with the blade.

"Why do you do this?" Melody asked.

"Because…" her mother whimpered, pulling her loose arm around her daughter in a hug, "Because I love you…"

She gripped her mother's hand, forcing her to let go of the knife and allow it to fall to the ground. Melody looked away after, saying nothing to her mother as she let her hand go. Her mother stood before her, tears streaming down her face as she then said, "…that is why I must kill you…"

Melody glared at her mother as her hands wrapped around her daughter's throat. Her eyes widened with the sudden gesture as she reached up and grabbed her wrists, pressing her nails into her mother's wrists as her mother dug her nails into her daughter's neck. Her mother's hair fell into her face, her eyes wide with a crazed look of longing and insanity that Melody had seen many times before.

"Forgive me…" Melody managed to say between strained breaths as she lifted her arm and jammed as hard as she could into her mother's thorax. Her mother immediately let go, coughing as she fell to her knees. Melody sighed as she rubbed her neck, walking to the stove and turning it off before going up to her room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okami sat against the tree, staring up at the night sky. The moon glowed behind the clouds, silhouetted by the dark blanket. The year of training was coming up and he would have to say goodbye to his family.

"Okami-kun?"

He looked over to his younger sister looking up at him with confusion. He gave her a weak smile before turning to look back up at the sky. His sister sat next to him, holding her stuffed moose close to her little frame.

"Why are you outside?" Oka asked, her eyes staying on her older brother.

He sighed, "Just thinking, that's all."

"About…?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just stuff."

"What stuff?"

He took a deep breath, "You are so annoying…"

She lowered her eyes, looking down at her Moose and playing with its short fuzzy hairs. Okami glanced at her to see the disappointment in her face. Tomorrow would be his last day at home. His whole family knew, but Oka, who was too little to understand what was going on.

"Hey Oka, can you do me a favor?"

She looked up at him, her eyes brightening, "Nani?"

He smiled, "I want you to watch the house for me, okay? Help mom out as much as possible with the restaurant and clean up. I'll be gone for a while and I'll need you to take care of mom. She'll need lots of help."

"Hai! I'll do my best!" she replied joyfully.

Okami smiled wearily. _If only she knew…_

He got up and stretched, "C'mon, lets go inside before we catch a cold."

She nodded excitingly as she stood up and followed her brother, skipping along the way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day Melody had awoken early, going downstairs to find a list of chores for her to do. She took the money her father had left and walked out tiredly, stretching to see that the sun was actually out and shining. She crossed her arms, keeping her brown jacket close to her burgundy colored kimono, which had small designs of white flowers on it.

She first bought the fruits and vegetables at the marketplace, which was crowded, especially on days such as these when no rain was falling from the sky. People that Melody had never even seen came out from their shelters in search of food.

Next she bought a few other random items her mother had asked for, like candles and ink. She was trying to get her chores done as fast as possible, seeing how the quicker she got home, the quicker she could eat and train.

"Melody!"

She turned, looking around in the crowd for the individual who had suddenly called her name. She frowned as she looked away, figuring it was just her imagination.

"Melody-chan!"

This time she spotted the caller. It was none other than Okami, wearing his usual baggy pants and a loose sleeveless shirt. The only thing different about him was that he looked clean and that he was wearing a white apron with a happy face on it. He had a huge smile on his face and his eyes were bright and lively as he walked towards her, holding two grocery bags. Melody couldn't help but smile. He looked more than happy to see her.

"Okami-kun? What are you doing here?" she blinked, staring at the bags.

"Helping with the family business." he grinned as he pointed at his apron, "My mom needed a few ingredients for today."

"Oh really? How's the restaurant?"

"It's fine. We've been having some good business this morning now that the sun is out and the people are around. I love sunny days." He smiled to the sun.

Melody giggled, "I've noticed."

"Hey, you want to come with? Lunch is coming up and I'm sure you are pretty hungry. Have some ramen!" he suggested cheerfully.

"It's okay. I don't want to trouble your mother…"

"Ah, you wouldn't be. Besides, it'll probably be our last ramen for the rest of the year!"

Melody thought for a moment. Ramen sounded heavenly, especially when she thought about how it would probably be her last for a long time. She sighed, "Your right…I guess I'll go for a little bit. But I need to train."

"Train? Ah c'mon Melody, this is our last day."

Melody shrugged, "I need to prepare."

Okami shook his head as he led her back to the restaurant, which was very busy with all the customers dining in for lunch and breakfast that day. Okami led her to the back where his mother was busily running around the kitchen with a few other cooks. She glanced at Okami and smiled, "Thank goodness you're here! I thought I'd never get the fresh ingredients!"

She ran to them and snatched the bags from Okami's hands. Okami called back to her, "Hey mom, can we both have some barbeque pork ramen?"

His mother nodded, "Yea, I'll get it for you in a sec."

Okami looked at Melody reassuringly as he sat up on the table and began to peel some potatoes. Melody put her hands behind her back, fiddling with the basket as she rocked back and forth on the heels of her feet.

Eventually the ramen was served, giving Okami the chance to lead Melody to the storeroom to eat, seeing how the front was busy.

"Itadakimasu!" Okami and Melody said in unison as they began to eat.

As the delicious noodles hit Melody's tongue, she smiled as she let the flavors linger on her tongue, letting her taste buds dance with sensation. She had forgotten just how good ramen tasted.

"How much will this all cost?" Melody asked, slurping up a noodle.

"It's free." he replied.

Melody shook her head, "I want to repay your mother. She went out of her way to make this for us-"

"It's okay. View this as an early birthday gift." he winked.

Melody blushed a bit as she looked back down to the ground, slurping up some more noodles. Okami finished the rest of his, setting the empty bowel down and looking over to Melody as she ate the rest of hers.

"Arigato, Okami-kun." Melody nodded.

Okami grinned sheepishly, "No problem."

"I better get going before my dad gets mad." she said as she stood up.

Okami looked up at her and quickly stood, putting his hands in his pockets. Melody turned "Jamatane."

Okami looked up at her and called out, "H-hey! Wait! I-I have something for you…"

Melody turned to look at him, some confusion showing on her face. She tilted her head as he pulled something out of his pocket. Melody looked up at him as he said, "I-I got this for you early this morning in the market…" his cheeks reddened a bit, "Happy Birthday, Melody-chan."

He opened his hand to reveal a black laced necklace with a simple violet stone at the end. Melody's eyes lit up as she stared at it in awe. He handed it to her and said, "It's not much, but I hope you like it."

She looked up at him, a smile forming on her face, "Arigato…" She bowed as she took it gently from him, running her fingers along the soft black lace of the necklace. Okami watched her nervously as she put it on.

"Okami!!!!!!!! Get out here, now! These potatoes aren't going to peel themselves." Okami's mother's voice echoed.

Okami looked to the floor as he stuck his hands in his pockets, "Well, see ya."

Melody smiled as she nodded, leaving out the back door, the necklace dangling around her neck. She had to get home and train.

* * *

Zabuza: You are NOT going to make me do this… 

Haku: Ah c'mon, It'll be fun sir!

Zabuza: -sighs-

Haku: Give me an R!

Zabuza: Give me an E!

Haku: Give me a V!

Zabuza: Give me an I!

Haku: Give me an E!

Zabuza: Give me a W!

Haku: What does that spell?

Zabuza & Haku in unison: REVIEW!

Miaku: Please clickith da GO button! -raises pompoms-


	4. Beginning of Hell

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all other things incorporated with it are © Masashi Kishimoto  
Melody, writing, storyline, picture, and most of the OC characters © to me, Miaku Astradah. All rights reserved. Please be respectful!

**Author's Random Blah blah blah: **This chapter is short, but it was actually fun to write. XD I am weird, no? But I really want to thank everyone for their reviews! You all truly inspire me to continue and to do my best-hugs- Thank you, all of you. I've never really gotten this much support on a story before. I can only pray that my description of the Sound nin are as accurate as possible. XD If not, I'll go back and change a few things. Nothing much more to say. XD lol

Hope you will enjoy this chapter and remember to review! XD

Thanks.

* * *

__

**Scroll 4****: Beginning of Hell**

"Why were you gone for so long?"

Melody glanced up at her father with lowered eyes and replied, "There were a lot of people at the marketplace today. It took me a while to get everything needed on the list."

Her father frowned as he looked back down at his book. Melody set down the grocery bags on the table and went upstairs without another word or a back glance. She rather hide then get beaten by her father.

She was in her room for hours, practicing some of her taijutsu. Her moves were timed perfectly, gracefully, without a flaw. Her father and mother downstairs couldn't even hear her move about her small room. It was a skill for her to be silent, unheard. A useful skill for both the battlefield and at home.

After her training, she was called for dinner.

Her mother sat at one end of the table, her head lowered and her mind trailing off in another galaxy. She wore a fiery red kimono today with phoenixes and gold flowers imprinted on them. One of the only gifts she ever got when her father came back from missions and travels. Her black hair was tied back into a bun with two matching gold dragon chopsticks sticking out. Her father ate silently at the head of the table, wearing his usual nin gear. Melody glanced up and down at her parents every once and a while to see what their actions were. Her father was the first to speak, "I hope you are prepared for tomorrow."

Melody looked at her father and nodded in reply, "Hai. I promise to do my best."

"I've seen your best and it isn't good enough." he answered coldly, "You may be skilled with the melody arm and in taijutsu, but you have not yet mastered the kinjutsu I have been trying to teach you."

"Otosan, I can assure you that-"

"You're going to get killed, Melody. So savor your meal."

She closed her mouth, not saying anymore as she looked back down at her meal, suddenly losing her appetite. She whispered, "I won't get killed."

Her father looked at her, "I've seen what these other Genins can do. Most of them are already worthy of the titles of Chuunins, Jounins even in some cases. They are tools worthy of being used by Orochimaru-sama. You, Melody, have not developed your skills. That is, if you have any to begin with."

"I do otosan! But you-" she stopped her sentence short as she saw the burning in her father's eyes begin to rekindle. She looked back down at the table.

"Don't you understand? I know you better than you know yourself, Melody. You are weak. You always have been. So I requested for you to be under my watchful eye as your Jounin teacher." He paused.

"Otosan, am I not your weapon? Have you really no faith in me?" Melody asked, glancing at him with sad blue eyes, "I am your tool, otosan. I have not showed you my full potential. I'm saving it for the right time."

Her father remained silent. Her mother peaked out from her bangs as she said smoothly, "Melody is no ordinary girl. No one from this godforsaken village is. Everyone is a monster here, everyone desires to be used by Orochimaru-sama. But they have no idea, do they?"

Melody stared at her mother as she continued, "They'll all die. Every last one of them. Throw their precious youthfulness out the window to be some old power obsessed snake's tool." Melody and her father were silent as her mother summarized, "We all die eventually. But here, we die young. Not physically, but mentally. I've seen many good people go through that training and come out, if they come out, different. My brother was one of those who came back. And what happened to him? He was forced to kill his teammates. He was forced to kill them slowly and painfully. If he even shed so much as a tear, they would've killed him to. My brother was once a respectful wise, compassionate nin. But after that year, he came back as a cold-hearted emotionless tool." She looked back down at the table, hiding behind her bangs, "Melody, you will never be the same…The horrors and cruelty that go on behind those doors is to intensely violent and disturbing for even me to describe in words. "

Her mother buried her face into her hands, sobbing quietly to herself while quivering from the visions of her past replaying in her mind. Melody stared at her for a moment, realizing her mother had been through many traumatizing experiences in her life. The only thing that was human about her now were her tears.

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence before Melody's father stood and left. Melody looked at her mother, who was still rocking back and forth, consoling herself. She sighed as she took her plate to the kitchen and went upstairs to go to bed. She had many a things to think about…

After a night full of tossing and turning and troubling dreams, Melody rose early in the morning and began to finish packing a few belongings. She went downstairs to meet her father in the kitchen, already drinking his morning tea and eating some toast.

"Don't grab breakfast." he said before she could reach to get a cup, "We will be leaving very shortly."

Her mother walked into the room, saying nothing as she moved past Melody and grabbed her own cup of tea. Her father finished the last of his food and stood up, "Lets go."

Melody nodded as she turned and looked back at her mother, who just looked away. Melody sighed as she followed her father out of the house. They walked in silence as they went down into the underground passages to reach the training rooms.

"About time you got here, Shinjuro."

Her father grinned as he looked at one of his friends, an older sound nin with a missing eye and stitches all across his face. His hands were disfigured and his body was usually always hunched. Melody looked at him nervously before a hand touched her shoulder.

"Okami?" she whispered as she turned.

Hair as black as the sky at night, covering her eyes and falling about her shoulders in a straight eerie way. Her skin was pale…deathly pale for any living being. Some would even mistaken her for being a ghost. Her black lips curled into a smile. Melody cringed as she looked at the stitches that went on from the ends of her mouth to her mid cheek, wounds that would never heal. Wounds she had received from her teacher.

"Sadako…" Melody whispered.

"Hai." she said, her voice sending chills down anyone's spine. Her presence alone was enough to dwindle someone's confidence and well-being. "I see you've actually come with your father to training."

Melody nodded, unsure of what Sadako's motives were. Sadako continued to grin, leaving Melody even more nervous and confused. She continued, "You had a restless sleep last night. You really shouldn't worry so much about this year, seeing how your father will pave your way. How unfortunate to have him as a father."

Melody looked a way as Sadako removed her hand from her shoulder. Sadako giggled, "You should really see the doll I made last night. She looks just like you."

Melody shivered at the thought and finally spoke, "I don't care to see it."

Sadako just laughed, thoroughly amused, "You will. In battle."

She turned and walked away, her icy presence still strong with Melody, leaving an unsettled feeling in her gut. Shinjuro had walked out, leaving Melody alone with the other genin. She looked around the room, only to be disappointed by Okami's absence.

"Not so comfortable without the wolf boy, eh?"

Melody looked over at Netsui, his arms crossed and a cocky grin placed on his handsome face. To every other girl, they would've drooled at his godly looks. But Melody wasn't 'every girl' and it was unsuitable to do such behavior towards a teammate. She frowned, "He'll be here eventually."

"Okami is usually late. His loss of time and disorderly conduct will be the death of him."

"You may be right, but Okami is smart. He's not all fun and games."

Netsui looked at her neck, taking notice of the new item that dangled around it, accenting her collarbone. "Where'd you get that?"

Melody blushed, "That's certainly none of your business."

"Lets see…Poor taste in colors, ugly black straps, and a cheaply made stone." He paused, analyzing the necklace, "Okami must've gotten it for you."

She turned away from him, leaving Netsui with a satisfied smile. She looked to the ground, praying that Okami would get there soon.

"Good morning."

Melody's heart nearly stopped as she turned to see Orochimaru standing in the opposite doorway, looking out at the genins who had showed up for the training. Almost everyone was there except for a few no-shows, one of them being Okami.

Orochimaru noticed it as well, "I see that some of your teammates have decided to back out without informing me. I promise that their punishment will be worse than Miyu's." There was an air of uneasiness as he said this, "I hope that you all-"

The door opened and in came Okami, bags under his eyes and twigs in his usual messy hair. Melody looked at him. Her eyes wide with shock and horror. It would've been much better if he hadn't had come. Orochimaru raised a brow, "You're late."

"Gomen…" Okami murmured, his face pale and an excuse unable to surface in his mind.

Orochimaru sighed, closing his eyes. He motioned to the Jounins, he approached Okami, taking his wrists and pulling him forward. Okami was incapable of saying anything. Orochimaru opened his eyes, "Let us enter the place that you will be calling home for the next year."

The genins all exchanged looks, but obeyed his orders and followed the Jounins nervously into the dark murky hallway. The air smelt of rust and decaying flesh, making it hard for the genins to take in. Orochimaru and the Jounins were more than used to the foul smell.

Okami stared straight ahead, his stomach weighed down with what felt like an anvil, his ears ringing, his arms shaking, and his throat tight and burning. He didn't even look back for comfort from his teammates, seeing how he knew there wouldn't really be any.

Soon they reached a set of large doors, images of snakes devouring human beings and skeletons adorning the doors and giving off an ill at ease feeling. Orochimaru opened it and walked inside, the rest of the group entering as well with curiosity. He stood before them, grinning as the Jounins took their place beside him. "Welcome." he said, "To your home."

"To hell…" Melody thought to herself sadly.

Orochimaru nodded and the large snake doors shut behind them, causing some to shake. The door to the outside world was closed for what would feel like an eternity. Melody would no longer be able to see the sun or feel the wind blow through her hair. Now she would have to fight for her life.

Orochimaru turned to the Jounins who were holding Okami. He smiled, "Chain him to the wall. I want to teach them all a lesson for being late."

Okami looked at Orochimaru, fear evident in his innocent eyes.

* * *

Sakura: If you read it and you liked it please review! If you read it and you liked it please review! If you read it and you liked it and you really want to show, if you liked it and you know it please review!

Sasuke: How lame...

Naruto: Please review!


	5. Shinu

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all other things incorporated with it are © Masashi Kishimoto  
Melody, writing, storyline, and most of the OC characters © to me, Miaku Astradah. All rights reserved. Please be respectful!_

**Author's Random Blah blah blah:** Scroll 5 completed! Hooray hooray! This chapter was, like the rest, pretty fun to write. I know some of you will be upset with Orochimaru not carrying out the punishment, but Shinu will have an important role to play later on in the story, so it's best that you know some of the things he can do. And what a better lab rat then the wolf boy? For those of you who wonder, Hiro Akumu no Jutsu means "Scarlet Nightmare Technique". Just remember it. :p Or as Sephiroth or someone would say, "Commit it to memory!" XD And theres a lot more Kin in this. Shes so catty that shes fun to write about. XD I love Kin! And Dosu! And about everyone else! Everyone but Kabuto. He can die. >. 

And as usual, thank you so much for the reviews! I've never gotten this much support! T-T I love you all soooo much! I'm always open to hear your wonderful feedback and open to your ideas. I used Esther's idea of Genjutsu to torture someone for lil Okami. So I wanna thank her for the idea. And to answer Rythmic, yes, we will meet up with Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and the whole Konoha gang. There will also be some Zabuza, Haku, Kisame, etc. etc. So yea, there will be a LOT of the characters from the normal series showing up. And dun worry, Celend, I'll keep writing! D

Thanks for the reviews and I hope you liketh this chapter!

* * *

__

**Scroll 5****: Shinu**

Melody watched as they hooked Okami up to one of the blood stained, cracked walls. The whole group stared curiously, interested to see what Orochimaru would do to the wolf boy. Okami was usually always doing something wrong in everyone's eyes, and now he would finally receive the punishment that some thought was necessary.

Netsui grinned, "I hope he gets his head smashed like Miyu."

"I doubt it." Zaku sighed, somewhat disappointed.

Dosu was silent for a moment as he studied Orochimaru's movements. He raised a brow, "I don't believe that he'll be the one executing the attack…"

"Nani?" Netsui replied somewhat annoyed.

One of the younger Jounins, the one in charge of Sadako's team stepped up before Orochimaru, who had motioned him to come before him. Masewa Shinu, one of the scariest looking people Melody had ever come across. His face was full of scares and stitches, his right eye red and vein filled and his other missing. His mouth longer than anyone else's, adding more onto his disfigurement. His skin was deathly pale and his hair a deep shade of brown. She had seen him earlier speaking with her father.

Sadako grinned, "I believe my sensei will do the honors. He's excellent with genjutsu."

"Genjutsu?" Netsui questioned, "But isn't that a little weak to use on Okami? Especially by that creep?"

"Don't underestimate it. At our level, our genjutsu isn't exactly fully developed. However, if Orochimaru-sama was to use genjutsu on you, you'd be a goner. The same can be said for Shinu-san, seeing how he is one of the best in the art of genjutsu." Dosu replied simply.

"Internally and mentally are of the worst." Sadako added, her arms crossed. Some wondered how she could even see with all of her black hair covering her face. "Genjutsu is very useful in battle. You can trick the mind into believing that the body is dying."

"Thus causing death." Kin summarized for the whole group. She always had to have the last word. She smiled as she blew on Melody's hair, "Wouldn't that be a lovely sight, Melody-chan? Watching a friend go nuts and kill themselves for they are unable to bear the pain? Just be glad that it isn't Orochimaru-sama carrying out the attack…"

Melody remained silent, her mind focusing solely on Okami, her heart heavy with fear of what was to come. But Kin was right, Okami was damn lucky not to have Orochimaru be the one using the genjutsu on him. Kin sighed, "It's about time he got what he deserved. That idiot has done nothing but disrupt training and delay missions."

"Shut up…" Melody shook.

"And might I add that he has been associating himself with the likes of you? How pathetic. To go as low as hanging out with the weakest genin in our group. The pretty little dolly that wants to show off to the guys." Kin remarked, "You must think your so hot, flipping your hair out and training with the guys so you can get close to them. I'm sure you think this is just all shits and giggles." She spat in her hair and added, "I hope they shave your head, little doll. I'd love to see you bloodied and disfigured like Shinu-san."

Melody didn't reply, but kept her silence, her fists clenched and her eyes now staring at the ground, brimming with tears. Kin giggled as she crossed her arms with satisfaction. She had won the battle.

"You can never end your bickering, Kin." Sadako chuckled, "You must always set high standards for us Kohai, no?"

Kin nodded, "I don't like weaklings, simply put."

Kin would've usually made fun of Sadako, but she knew in her heart that Sadako would, in a heartbeat, kill her without hesitation. Sadako was the only female Kin respected in the group for many reasons, one of them being for Sadako's strength and firm beliefs. The other girls she would gladly torture to no end, Melody being her favored target.

Orochimaru stepped before Okami, "Do you have anything to say?"

Okami shook his head, "No…Orochimaru-sama."

"See this as a gift…" he looked over and nodded at Shinu, who stepped forward eagerly, staring at the boy with dead eyes.

Okami looked up at him, hope filling his eyes for freedom. But no such freedom would be granted. Freedom was a taboo after all. Instead he saw Shinu, the creepy Jounin that everyone had wished at the beginning to never have as their sensei or be forced to speak to.

"Go ahead." Orochimaru ordered as he stepped back.

Shinu nodded obediently before he quickly did a few hand seals and stared directly into Okami's eyes, ". . ."

Okami took in a sharp, loud gasp of air. His eyes widened as his body began to jerk. Shinu held his gaze as Okami looked back at him. His chest was rising and falling at rapid rates, his heart beating faster and faster. Memories of days long passed surged through his mind. Memories, fears, and worries filled his mind. Visions of his sister and mother dead. Visions of missions gone wrong and the loss of loved ones. Visions of his body being hung on polls, impaled, stabbed with kunais, and even suffocation trailed off into his thoughts. He was in a world that he was unable to control.

Sadako smiled with glee, "He is using it! My favorite technique, the Hiro Akumu no Jutsu!"

"Hiro Akumu no Jutsu? What does it do?" Zaku asked.

"The Hiro Akumu no Jutsu, " she replied, a sadistic smile still adorning her covered face, "It resurfaces a person's worst nightmares and experiences and weakens the mind, making them believe they are actually in it. It can change a person's mental state forever, depending on how long you hold it for and how much chakra you are using to channel through his mind. It's a horrible technique to use on someone as young as him, but suitable enough to teach you a lesson."

Melody felt her stomach churn. She wanted to run out and stop Shinu, to yell at Orochimaru for being so cruel as to allow such abuse, but she didn't want to come to the same fate as her only friend. All she could do was watch on the sidelines.

Okami struggled, his head now moving from side to side, his mouth bleeding from biting the inside of his mouth for so long. His eyes would open, but would roll back into his distraught mind. Sweat beaded down and off his skin to the floor. His legs began to slump over, strained cries of pain barely echoing from his mouth.

Shinu closed his eyes and turned away, bowing before Orochimaru, "Anything else you would like me to do, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru shook his head "Good job, Shinu. Get back to your post."

Shinu nodded and walked back to the group of other Jounins. Orochimaru turned to them, "Get started." he said, "I have other things to attend to." And with that, he left. The genins just stared, unsure of why he had left without a reasonable excuse. Some were disappointed, but their discontent faded as one of the Jounins came forward, saying, "Your first task is to put your belongings into the sleeping quarters. After that, prepare for some training." he turned and pointed at two sets of double doors, "The first set of doors is where the girls will sleep. The second is where the boys will. We'll have training tonight, so get some rest. Now get."

They all grabbed their few belongings and began to walk towards their quarters. All except for Melody, who stayed behind the crowd to attend to her friend..

"Okami?" she whispered, "Are you okay?" He said nothing as his head hung over, his body hanging limply by the chains. His breathing was raspy and his hands were shaking. She bit her lip, "Do you want any water…?"

Still silent. She frowned as she stood up and looked over at the quarters, "I'll be back in a bit." she turned and began to walk away, glancing back at him a few times to see if he moved. But still he gazed at the floor, his mind still in that other world.

"That was pretty amazing what Shinu-sandid. I wish I was able to do genjutsu like that." Kin confessed, setting some of her belongings on a bottom bunk.

Sadako nodded, "Hai. His genjutsu is definitely impressive. I hope that mine will get that good one day as well."

Melody looked around the room. It was small, very small compared to her room. There was a total of four bunk beds, all of them made of wood that had been carved by past kohais in millions of times. Generations and generations of markings and history. Two dressers sat against the wall side by side, assortments of candles, obviously brought by one of the girls, laid around the dressers, lit to bring some dim lighting to the dark room.

A chandelier with candles on it as well hung in the middle of the room. It was a poorly made one, making one think it was just a bunch of cans glued together with candles at the ends.

Melody set her things down on one of the top bunks at the end of the room. Kin frowned, "Oh, so your not going to share a bunk with me?"

Melody shook her head as she climbed at the top, laying her blankets out. Kin sighed, "Oh, that's too bad. I was hoping we would become best of friends! I mean, wouldn't you totally like that?"

Melody paid no attention to her. Kin laughed at her defiance as she turned back to Sadako and continued to speak with her. Melody grabbed a towel and a water jug, exiting the room.

The halls were cold and dim lit, the training room looking even more uninviting with no inhabitants except Okami. She knelt before him, opening the jug and wetting the towel. Okami was still staring at the floor, his mouth half open and sweat still beading off of his body. Trickles of blood dripped onto the floor as well, mixing with the sweat.

"I brought you some water, Okami-kun." Melody said as cheerfully as she could, "Luckily you didn't get any wounds." she smiled, "Lets just thank the gods that he didn't tear off an arm, right?"

Okami closed his eyes.

"…You know, you really are strong. I can't believe you were able to hold off Shinu-san's attack. It must've been painful, ne?"

Still no reply. She frowned as she held up the cloth to his face, wiping off some of the dirt and grime. Okami still had no reaction. As she got closer, she could hear his raspy breathing. It was possible that he could've passed out, but she could tell that he was still awake seeing how his eyes twitched every so often and opened and closed.

"Don't worry Okami-kun, we'll get through this together. Your all I have…you know that, right?" he still didn't reply. "Your wounds will heal and you'll be yourself again-"

"Melody-chan…"

She stopped, staring at him, her hands frozen with the towel hanging limply in her clutches. Okami coughed a bit more, his voice was dark, serious; a tone she rarely heard, "Get away from me…Your getting on my nerves."

She was stunned by his remark, but eventually nodded, leaving the towel where it was as she bowed, "Gomen…" She left without another word. She never expected to hear those words from him, but she guessed that it was for the better that he had time to think without her bothering him.

Getting back to her room, she went to her bed and laid down for a while, listening to the girl's talk amongst themselves. Perhaps being away from her father and mother would be good for her. But even though she knew she wouldn't have to deal with her parents as much anymore, she knew she would now have to deal with watching others getting wounded. She knew that Orochimaru wouldn't go easy on anyone and would do practically anything to get his point across. She sighed, her mind now wandering to Okami. She wondered if he was still in the training hall, chained up. She slowly closed her eyes, allowing herself to doze to sleep.

-

"Is she asleep?" Kin asked, looking up at Melody with a devious grin.

"I believe so." Sadako replied coolly, "Perhaps I should see how my genjutsu will affect her." she smiled, standing up, "What do you think?"

"Do it. I've never seen your chakra in use before." Kin said excitingly.

Sadako simply chuckled, "You wont be able to see it. But…" she paused for a moment, "Perhaps I shouldn't show my abilities just yet. Orochimaru would probably get upset if I killed one of our fellow genins."

"But she's the runt, so it doesn't matter."

"Perhaps…but if you are so eager to hurt the girl, then you dispose of her. I sense that you have a great thread of enmity between the two of you, more so you and her hair. If you want, why don't you chop it off?"

Kin shook her head, "Oh no, I want her to keep her hair. That way I can have something to work with in battle."

"Your hopeless, Kin. You have such odd obsessions." Sadako sighed.

Kin shrugged, "Same can be said for you, Sadako. Like, why haven't you showed us your face? I'm sure you must be beautiful, ne?"

Sadako was quiet, an odd silence that only she herself could emit. Kin looked around the room, noticing that they were the only two awake. Kin waited for the answer patiently, resting her arms on her knees.

"Because…" Sadako began, "There are some things meant to be hidden. I am not like you, Kin. I am no longer what you call 'human'." she smiled, allowing Kin to slightly see the stitches that started at the ends of her mouth and disappeared behind her raven hair, "You are all too innocent to see what I hide so preciously."

"None of us our innocent." Kin replied coldly, "You aren't the only one corrupted. Everyone in this village is."

Sadako laughed, "Perhaps you are right. But when it comes down to it, I am not yet ready to show you all my face. When the time comes, I will."

"And when will that be?"

"When I become a perfect ninja. Everyone will recognize me and fear me."

Kin snorted, "That's a pretty big aspiration. But whatever…"

Sadako glared at her, "And what is your aspiration; your dream?"

"To be the best tool ever for Orochimaru-sama. I don't care what it takes, but I want to be his favored." she said triumphantly.

"Now that is a big dream. I thought it would be to get your greasy hair smooth and silky like Melody's."

Kin frowned, "Shut the hell up."

Sadako bowed mockingly, "And that I shall." She climbed up into her bed, blowing out the candles. The two of them went to bed, leaving the silence to rush over them. They would sleep until they were summoned.

* * *

Miaku: Bananas, In pajamas, they wear no underwear. 

Naruto: wtf...?

Miaku: And I can draw you with no underwear too!

Naruto: GAH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Miaku-watches Naruto run away- Hmmm... my prey ranaway.

Okami-whistles-

Miaku: New Prey-glomps-

Okami-cries- Noooo! I wanna keep my dogbone boxers!

Miaku-sighs- fine...

Okami: Hooray! Be sure to review on this chapter! Next chapter is all about ME! So review to keep Miaku-chan happy, k?


	6. Samuzi

**_Disclaimer:_** Naruto and all other things incorporated with it are © Masashi Kishimoto Melody, writing, storyline, and most of the OC characters © to me, Miaku Astradah. All rights reserved. Please be respectful! Naruto and all other things incorporated with it are © Masashi KishimotoMelody, writing, storyline, and most of the OC characters © to me, Miaku Astradah. All rights reserved. Please be respectful!

**Author's Random Blah blah blah:** Scroll 6 up and ready to read! This is a relatively short chapter, so gomen! I've been somewhat occupied this past week with my birthday being on the 25th (of February) and some tests I've had in English. Plus my speech on Hitler for my Speech class. XD lol. And outlining this story and a few others And not to mention I am sick. XD So it's safe to say that I've been busy! And since I forgot, Happy Ground Hog day and Valentine's day! Oh, and the rating has been moved to R. Why? Because there is some cussing and my friend said R would be more appropriate. So I looked over this story, and after along debate with myself as to what to do, I rated it R. Later chapters will be more exciting. And the meaning for the title of the story if Okami's last name 'Samuzi'.  
And to answer reviewers, thanks you once again to everyone that's been reviewing. I appreciate the feedback! Okami pretty much saw- well, you'll get an idea in this chapter. I didn't go too much into to detail, sad to say, because there will be more of a chance later on. -grins- And I'm glad to hear you like this Grummur! D And folks, I'm open to your ideas!

Quick important update: I've changed Melody's weapon. Yes, that's right… I figured that the 'melody arm' sounded a bit funny, conflicting with her name and the fact that Dosu already uses it. So I created a new weapon for her which is like a golden piece of metal that wraps around her left arm. When in battle, she molds the gold with her chakra into either a harp (you'll see the attacks it uses soon. W00t w00t) or a sharp sword like weapon. So I'll go back and edit the last few chapters.

Hope you all like this chapter! Thanks & enjoy!

* * *

__

**Scroll 6****: Samuzi **

Okami stared at the floor, his mind swirling with thoughts, the Hiro Akumu no Jutsu's after effects still as bad as when it was first given to him. He couldn't think properly as he struggled to keep his sanity while all together regaining his strength. But everything was hazy in his mind. His eyesight was poor, probably due to the brain damage he had in took.

Screams and voices echoed in the back of his mind, his heart beating loud in his chest and his breathing quick and raspy.

"Otosan…" he whispered, his eyes closing as the painful memories surged in his head. The silence of the room made everything more clear and painful.

* * *

Okami stood back next to his mother and aunt. He was 9 years old, a decent academy student with a wild personality and an even more wild appearance. But that day he had mellowed, his face no longer sporting its usual cocky grin nor the wild fire that usually burned in his eyes. His mother held Oka, who was only 2 at the time, close to her body, trying to keep her face covered from what was before them. 

Smoke bellowed up in the air, catching ones eyes to follow where it went; into the heavens. Okami simply stared at the bloodied figures within the pile, figuring who was who.

People around them were crying, their souls tainted and their hearts aching a pain that would never heal, no matter how many remedies they would try. Those within the pile had become sacrifices…sacrifices for their lord. They had all gone on a suicide mission, only a few coming back with the disfigured bodies of their comrades.

Okami stared at his father's corpse, watching as the fire engulfed around his body, red flames dancing around his slowly deteriorating flesh. The red paint on his cheeks had melted off, smeared from battle and the heat.

It was that day, when his uncle had come home with the body of his brother, of Okami's father. It was then that reality had set in with the Samuzi family.

They were not safe in this village. Okami remembered how he had sat next to the bed of his uncle.

"Okami, you need to watch over this family. Grow strong and prosper in this village."

Okami nodded to his young uncle's wise words. His uncle took deep breaths, regularly gasping for air, fighting to stay alive. Okami would be the last male of the ever fading Samuzi family, almost all of them had passed away, all of them being ninjas.

"I will. I promise you that." he replied, nodding.

His uncle managed a weak smile as he stared at his nephew, "Make this family proud. My brother would've loved to teach you more, as would I…but it seems as if luck despises us."

"Luck despises this whole country." Okami frowned.

His uncle looked away, staring at the old ceiling, "Perhaps…"

There was a long moment of silence as Okami listened closely to his uncle's uneven breathing. It startled him when his uncles turned and finally said, "Please, try to escape this village. Get us out of this hell hole of a place…our family will only die here."

Okami said nothing as his uncle's breathing ceased. He had died slowly from internal wounds, administered to him by a skilled taijutsu fighter. It was an honorable way to die, but Okami saw it as a waste. His uncle didn't have to leave the village and fate elsewhere.

Hatred had begun to weave its way into his heart. A hatred for many of the people in the village, those who allowed the nins to die in vain,

And now he was staring at the fire. His uncle's body catching his eyes. It was almost an insult for his father and uncle to be buried in this way.

Okami breathed in the smell of death, taking note of the distinct smell and scowling at it's foul odor. Death was common in the village, but he had never experienced it first hand until now.

They had taken the bodies of their loved ones to the morgue, but instead Orochimaru had suggested the bodies to be burned, in hopes that the skills those nins had would not be stolen. But Okami knew that Orochimaru had taken them. He knew of the man's motives and it sickened him to death.

He knew that one day, as he stared at his father's empty body, at his uncle's meaningless death, that one day he would be there. One day he would dance with the flames, listening to the haunting melody of sorrow and embracing death with open arms.

The desire to be a ninja had overshadowed his hatred for Orochimaru. He would do whatever it took to become the perfect ninja, in hopes that one day he could get his family out of the prison like country. Even if it meant fighting for Orochimaru. Either way though, he knew…

He would one day be a sacrifice…

* * *

He closed his eyes, holding back the tears that begged to come out. He would not permit himself to break down and cry. Even though now he was reminded that he was the only heir to the Samuzi clan…that he was the only male old enough to fight and the only genin in his family, the last hope of the clan who had been so careless and selfish in the past, even though the memory of his father's corpse ran vivid in his mine…He kept the tears back. 

Shinu had been successful in taking his most precious and feared memories and allowing them to resurface. He had made a mental note to never come across him again.

* * *

"Get up you useless pieces of shit! C'mon, I said get up sluts!" 

Melody rolled on her side, looking up tiredly at the open door. A ninja stood in the doorway, his hair long and fiery red, the tips black. His eyes were a piercing green and his lips painted a shade of noir. His arms were crossed and he wore the traditional sound village attire.

"Nani? Why get us up so fucking early?" one of the girls, Uchoten Azakeri, growled. She was the bad mouthed one of the group, always cussing and cursing others for their mistakes. She wasn't a person to forgive and usually beat up on the other girls. She mainly hung out with the boys or anyone else unpleasent, which was the majority of the group.

"You watch your mouth, brat, or else you'll be the first to die." the ninja shot back.

"The first was stupid Miyu…" she mumbled.

The nin rolled his eyes as he slammed the door, the room shaking slightly. Sadako sighed, "Control your manly hormones, Azakeri." she growled, "It is night and we have a duty."

The other genins giggled as they all got up, straightening their outfits and getting their weapons ready. Sadako stretched, her bones cracking and echoing throughout the room. Melody flinched as Kin walked by her, thinking that she was going to do something , but she just laughed and joined Sadako as casual as a cat would walk by a human.

Upon exiting the cold refuge of their dorm rooms, they came out into the training vicinity, seeing most of the Jounins and the male genins already in a big group, talking amongst themselves. But to the dismay of Melody, Okami was still chained up in the distance.

"Isn't anyone going to take him down?" Melody mumbled.

"Of course not. They'd be crazy too." Netsui said, overhearing her words.

Melody turned to her teammate but said nothing. She sighed as she crossed her arms, feeling her weapon which was placed pleasantly around her arm, wrapped in a spiral like way. The gold that it was made of shimmering in the candlelight. It was a weapon able to take many forms, determining what was the best to use for whichever battle style.

"Good evening everyone."

It was the haunting voice of Orochimaru, who had come before the group quietly, most of them not even realizing he had been standing there for quite a while now.

"I hope that most of you had gotten enough sleep. I would like to now begin our training by putting you all in your original groups of three. If there are extras, make a group of three. I will make no acceptations. Now get started."

One of the Jounins cut loose Okami, who fell to the ground and stayed there for a moment, like a bloodied rag doll. But he gained his consciousness rather quickly as he slowly stood up, his legs a bit wobbly Shinu laughed, "I hope I wasn't too hard on you."

Okami said nothing as he slowly made his way through the group, the genins staring at him with interest as he went to his group.

"Okami-kun, are you all right?" Melody asked.

"Yea, you look like shit." Netsui said, his brow raised.

Okami looked up at them, his eyes bloodshot red, "Mind your own fucking business."

Netsui laughed, "Looks like he changed for the better!"

Melody looked to the ground, playing with her hands nervously. She could only pray that he wouldn't act this way for the rest of the year. It really began to make her wonder what exactly he had seen in that technique Shinu administered to him.

"Now then, do we have enough people?" Orochimaru asked. The Jounins nodded to him. "Very well then. Everyone will follow their masters and go to the rooms you are designated to. There you will face your first task."

* * *

Orochimaru-singing- I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts diddely deeley there they are stadning in a row. Big ones, small ones, ones as big as your head...  
Sasuke: Oh gawd! Save me from this TORTURE!  
Miaku-coughs- If you wanna save Sasuke from his torture, please review! Poor Sasuke... has to deal with the random snake man...  
Hayate-coughs- hai... 


	7. Bitter Union

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, I daresay that people would be afraid to read it. All hail Masashi Kishimoto!

**Author's Random Blah blah blah: **Scroll 7 finished and released. I spent about6 hoursa fewnights agostudying the principles of sound and the terms and definitions. XD Why? Because I have no life.And I want Melody's weapon to be in tip top shape. Look for the foreshadow in this. I think what gave me a lot of sudden inspiration was the fact that I saw the movie SAW and The Ring (1st) yesterday. Scary movies just make you happy and inspired. And once again, thanks to all of you that Review! Thank you for your support!

Shoki Hita no Justu- Sane fire  
Kuchiyose no jutsu- summoning technique  
Sakkaku Sekai no jutsu- Illusionary World technique  
Myaku-utsu kyoda suru no Jutsu- Pulsating Smash

* * *

**Haruka Kanata  
**_(Far Off in the Distance)_  
By: Asian Kung-Fu Generation

Let's press down on the accelerator  
I don't have a plan, it's true  
I'll escape the night  
In the end I'll protest  
And the balance will be zero, it's true  
It will whittle away the days

Softly opening my heart  
If I pull you toward me hard  
I'll certainly get through to you better  
Well...

Living busily, squeezing out everything  
My legs get tangled  
But I always get ahead with them  
Taking it, catching it  
If it isn't you  
It has no meaning

So, futhur off in the distance

Let's press down on the accelerator  
I don't have a plan, it's true  
I'll escape the night  
In the end I'll protest  
And the balance will be zero, it's true  
It will whittle away the days

Softly opening my heart  
If I pull you toward me hard  
I'll certainly get through to you better  
Well...

Living busily, squeezing out everything  
My legs get tangled  
But I always get ahead with them  
Taking it, catching it  
If it isn't you  
It has no meaning

So, ahh, far off in the distance

The world belonging to you who has grown used to lies  
I'll paint it white...

__

**Scroll 7: **_**Bitter Union**_

Melody walked in silence with her squad, all of them equally curious to know what the Jounins had in store for each of them. Some of them suspected that since two squads were going into one room at a time, there would be a fight between the two. But Melody's senses told her otherwise. There was an odd air in the atmosphere that made her stomach curl into knots and her heart race uneasily; an air that she usually never experienced.

But what made her even more unsettled was the fact that Shinu Masewa's squad was the one beside them. Melody glanced at Sadako and her two male teammates with lowered eyes, the gruesome Shocho Haro and the silent Toyama Fujomo. Both of them were equally strong, specializing in many different jutsus and fighting styles while Sadako specialized in illusionary techniques. Or so she had heard.

Sadly, though, she had never actually seen them fight. She had only heard shocking stories of their brilliant teamwork and high level fighting techniques. But then again, she had the wild, lashing out Okami Samuzi and the much praised genius Netsui Uchoten.

Reaching a large door with the inscription of a roman numeral 8, Shinjuro stood before his squad, overlooking his daughter to instead meet eye to eye with his Jounin partner Shinu. Shinu nodded to his eye message, signaling Shinjuro to turn towards the door. As he did so, he placed his hand a little below the "VIII" sign. Immediately the designs of leaves and vines wrapped around his hand, poking into his skin and drawing fresh blood as if he was a sacrifice. He stood there, unfazed by what had just occurred and only watched with expectant eyes for the door to open.

A loud snapping noise echoed down the dimly lit hall as the latches that secured the door began to undo themselves, all in a rhythmic motion that made Melody wonder if they were fashioned that way on purpose. With a final loud click, the door flung open with a low creaking sound reverberating around them.

"How exciting, ne?" Sadako mumbled.

Melody said nothing but instead nodded slowly as the door opened, ready for it's visitors to enter. Walking in silently, the genins looked around nervously in the dark, wondering if there was an explanation for the lack of light in the room.

"Get them damned lights on." Shinjuro mumbled.

"Very well." Shinu said, his voice sending chills down Melody's spine. "Toyama, you heard the man. Get some light in here."

"Hai." Toyama said lazily as he did a few hand seals, "Shoki Hita no Jutsu!"

Immediately all the torches that had been hidden in the room lit up, adding light and allowing the contents to now be seen. The room was a bit bigger than the one they had been in before, the ceiling higher and causing your neck to ache when gazing up at it. Stone walls encircled the room in a circular design, torches placed about two feet away from one another. The floor was made of dirt with only a few dead trees and shrubs to decorate it.

"What is this place?" Netsui asked loudly, making sure the Jounins could hear.

"This, kid, is where you will face your first task. It's a little something I'd like to call fun with animals." Shinu replied, grinning widely to show all of his canines.

Melody shuddered at the site of his elongated face. His scares were deep and his stitches did nothing to hide them. Most of them looked as if they were still fresh and ready to bleed. It was a wonder how this man could still be alive with no infections or swollenness.

"Fun with animals?" Shocho repeated, sounding just a little interested, "Sounds like a game more than training."

"Pfft. Sounds stupid." Toyama added apathetically.

Shinu shrugged, "Then your in for a surprise, little genins."

"Surprises? Like what, sensei?" Sadako asked, a smile forming on her face as well. Melody could then again see the signs of stitches on her face as well, but Sadako always had her hair kept in a way to hide her facial features. Only a part of her nose and a bit of her mouth shone through, leaving anyone who gazed at her in wonder as to what she was hiding.

"Let's stop playing with them, Shinu. Lets just summing the god damn things." Shinjuro growled.

"Hai hai. Whatever you say." he replied, waving his hand back to brush off his comment, a bit of disappointment in his voice.

Taking place beside his fellow Jounin, they both bit their fingers at the same time, drawing blood. Immediately following after, they both made seals on the ground, yelling out in unison, "Kuchiyose no justu!"

A huge puff of thick smoke surrounded them, causing them to disappear from sight completely. The genins all squinted, trying their best to figure out what they had summoned or what they were going to do. Okami and Sadako's two other teammates took out a kunai, readying themselves for whatever would come plundering out. Netsui stood where he was with an arrogant expression while Melody stayed beside Sadako in the back.

It wasn't long until the smoke began to disappear, leaving two large figures to stand before them.

"Holy shit…" Netsui said in shocked awe.

Before them stood two gigantic creatures. One resembling that of a werewolf and the other of a cross between a shark and a human. The werewolf was tall, standing about 9'11 on it's hind legs. It's arms were longer than it's torso, making it look as if it had been stretched or mutated. It's long teeth gleamed in the firelight, causing one to being to imagine how they would die if the creature got a hold of them. Dried blood from it's most recent kill stained the hair around it's jaw and on the light gray of it's chest. Chains hung loosely around it, making it look as if it had just escaped it's prison.

The shark fiend was shorter, but still looking just as uninviting as its counterpart. It stood at about 7'8, it's arms large and muscular, looking to belong to an overly muscular human. In it's calloused hands it held an axe, which seemed to be larger than it's deformed head. It's eyes were large and the pupils black, red veins pulsating to it's iris. It's teeth were bunched together, as Melody could so clearly observe as it's mouth hung over lazily, giving it a look of utter dimwittedness.

"These are your playmates." Shinu announced.

"Defeat the both of them. Your time limit is 30 minutes. If you cannot beat them within then, then you will stay here all night locked with them. You have no choice. If one of you dies, you carry on. If all of you die, then the task is over. But for those who do defeat them, you will be sent back to the main room." Shinjuro explained.

"No questions shall be answered." Shinu chimed, "The clock is ticking. Now have fun."

The two of them then disappeared, leaving the genins very much alone with the two obscure creatures awaiting for them to attack.

One by one the genins turned to face their opponents, who were now looking around the room and taking in their surroundings. Melody looked at them with wide eyes, amazed with how odd looking they were, as the rest just stared with no looks of concern whatsoever. Toyama sighed, "How do they think of such useless matches? Ugh…as long as we get a good meal after, then this'll be worth it."

Netsui grinned, "Melody, your so dead."

Melody looked up at him, "Why do you say that?"

He shrugged, "I'm just making some predictions. But if you do win…" he looked down at her and rested his hand on her head, messing her hair up slightly as he ran his fingers through it, "…then I'll be sure to give you something to look forward to."

Melody stared at him, thoroughly confused as to what he was saying. He looked at her for a moment, his green eyes causing more bewilderment in her mind as to what he was referring to. He saw this and laughed as he turned, cracking his knuckles rather loudly for everyone to hear, "Lets get this over with."

Running forward, the first to disperse from the group to fight were naturally the cocky Netsui and the blood thirsty Shocho. Even in the face of what Melody would see as absolute death, they were determined to fight no matter what. These traits were admirable, but were also careless. It seemed as if they hadn't even calculated what these creatures were capable of doing, much less what would be the most practical way to kill them.

Sadako stood beside Melody, "Lets see if you can keep up."

Melody glanced at her just in time to see her trademark smile form across her face as she ran forward with Okami and Toyama at either side. Melody bit her lip as she ran after them, holding out her left arm. With her right hand she quickly did a few hand seals before bringing two of her fingers up to her lips. She cried out, "Release!"

Immediately the hard golden metal that had been wrapped around her arm began to melt down her arm, gathering in her hand and protruding out into the shape of a long Katana. Gripping the handle of the sword, her Chakra began to run through the sword, showing off clearly to the naked eye the blue energy. Melody narrowed her eyes in concentration.

Lunging her katana in front of her, she brought it around in a quick side attack to the shark monster's leg. As soon as her katana's blade hit the rough surface of it's skin, the monster cried out in sudden pain. There was no sound, but it looked as if the creature's skin rippled from the force of the blow. Melody jumped back onto her knees and looked up at the damage she had done, smirking with satisfaction as it wobbled a bit from the aftereffects.

Sadako laughed, "A few hard hits wont destroy these beings for sure. We need some illusionary techniques…" She began to do hand seals, quickly and accurately, hand seals that Melody had never seen before. "Sakkaku Sekai no jutsu!"

A sudden haziness took over the room, causing everything to blur and spin in Melody's view. The dark gray stones and dirt floor seemed to disappear and be replaced with deep shades of purples and blues, the sky turning into swirled colors of Indigo and gray. The only forms Melody could make out where that of the two genin teams and their opponents.

Sadako stood a few feet away from her, holding the same pose she had made when performing the Jutsu. Immediately Shocho came over to her, standing in front of her with a kunai and yelling, "Make sure they don't get Sadako! In this world, it'll be easier to kill them. But if they hurt her, we'll be thrown back into the old surroundings."

Some of them nodded understandingly before going back to the thoroughly confused monsters before them. Melody glanced at Shocho, "Need any help?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Go help Okami out. It looks like he's getting tired." he replied.

She nodded in agreement as she gripped her katana, running forward rapidly to join her comrades. "Myaku-utsu kyoda suru no Jutsu!"

Winding her sword around, her knuckles seem to turn white with how hard and firm hr grip was, her eyes large and sweat beading down her forehead as she brought the katana to meet the Large Shark's leg. As soon as the sword met it's leg, it stopped it's movement as it's skin rippled out from where the katana had met it.

Okami jumped down from it's back beside her just in time to watch the shark shriek as its blood vessels popped, blood oozing from its pores and its eyes seeming to ooze blood from the rupturing of its inside.

"What did you do?" Okami asked, swirling a kunai around his finger. "I've never seen that technique before."

"When the Myaku-utsu kyoda suru technique crashes into your body, it sends strong vibrations through the body much like an earthquake would, except these are sound waves that react to the opponent's blood, thus bursting it's blood vessels and rupturing vital organs." She huffed as she set her sword into the ground, leaning a bit on it to keep herself up, "It takes a lot of chakra to execute, but I guess it was worth it."

Okami nodded, "Good to see you learned a new technique." He patted her on the shoulder before leaving her to join Toyama and Netsui, who were just about finished with the dazed and confused werewolf. Seeing how it was already near death, Melody stiffened her left arm as she murmured, "Seal." Immediately her katana melted back into the golden colored substance it once was and wrapped around her arm comfortably.

Walking back over to her comrades, she was just in time to see the werewolf fall over while Toyama finished it off with another of his jutsus that affected the creature's bone structure.

"About time." Netsui laughed as he kicked the werewolf in it's head before joining Melody. He grinned, "Looks as if you took out the overgrown guppy there. I guess I'll have to give you that reward."

Melody shook her head, "I don't want or need anything."

Netsui just laughed again as he walked past her, their shoulders brushing just slightly as he walked by, sending chills down Melody's spine. She watched his back as he furthered his distance from her before noticing Okami by the werewolf. Curiosity filling her, she began to walk towards him as the illusionary world Sadako had created slowly melted away into their old atmosphere.

"You okay?" she asked as she put her hands behind her back, gripping them softly in a relaxed pose. Okami shrugged and said nothing as he pocketed his hands, still gazing at the werewolf.

Melody bit her lip, "I hope your back to normal. I know what Shinu did to you must've hurt and I'm really sorry…but you need to put that behind you. You can't act like this for the rest of the year."

"Melody, just stop. You're going nowhere with this conversation." he countered harshly as he glanced over at her.

She shrugged, "I rather speak my mind than regretting that I didn't say anything."

Okami smiled wearily, "You're always trying to make people feel better, huh?" She looked to the ground as he looked away, "You need to be careful, Melody. Orochimaru-sama will not show such mercy like you do. And besides, we are his prized genins."

"Prized Genins?"

"Yes. He said that we are all treasures to him and that he has something great in store for us." he smiled as he closed his eyes, trying to imagine what it was, "We are the strongest group of genins he has ever had, Melody. We could be upgraded to Chuunins if we wanted! We could his personal body guards like the great Sound 5!"

Melody was silent for a moment as she listened. He continued, "I bet we could even defeat some of the Jounins if we wanted. I was able to withstand Shinu's attack, which naturally kills an opponent. And Sadako? She's able to use that Sakkaku Sekai, which is incredibly hard to learn and maintain!"

"Okami…"

"Listen to me Melody…" his blue eyes seemed to lighten up as he spoke, a fire burning in them that Melody rarely saw, "He has something in store for us that no other group of Genins had."

Melody looked down to the ground again as Okami sighed happily, seeming to be blown away by his own words. He grinned as he added, "You just wait Melody-chan. Just wait…"

He walked away with his hands behind his head, his words still echoing in her mind as she tried to comprehend the fact that they were the strongest group of genins that Orochimaru-sama had ever had and what exactly he had in store for them. Usually Melody would be thrilled to hear such news, but something wasn't right. Her stomach felt unsettled and her ears burned unfamiliarly. She didn't find any comfort in his words at all.

"Melody, oy, come on!"

Melody glanced up to see the two Jounins back with the two squads around them. Feeling somewhat embarrassed for zoning out so suddenly, she caught up with them just in time to hear her father speak.

"You all did excellent, aside from the slight delay at the beginning. Your time overall was 18.5 minutes, which is almost a record breaking time. Orochimaru-sama will be more than pleased to hear of this. Now then, you may all go back to your quarters." Shinjuro instructed as he ushered them out.

Melody stared at the ground the whole way back, not listening to the conversations those around her were having. Something wasn't exactly right, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly. Her mother's words of warnings ran strong in her head, mixed with Orochimaru's beginning speech and Okami's statement.

Something was going on under their noses and it wasn't for the better of any of them. Even as she entered the Genin hall to see everyone else already there with the Jounins that were in charge of them, she couldn't help but realize that indeed all of them could become Chuunins today or even tomorrow if they wanted. Possibly Jounins in some cases! They were all so strong and well trained that she wouldn't be surprised if they could finishB or evenA-ranked missions.

Feeling exhausted from the lack of Chakra running through her body, she went to bed early, finding the cold sheets inviting and comforting, even in such a hostile, disturbing place as the one she was in now. Closing her eyes, she listened to some of the soft singing of one of the other girl genins in the room sing, finding great comfort in her haunting melody of sorrow.

* * *

Neji: My other ride is your MOM!  
Sasuke: My mom is dead! So Shuttup!  
Miaku: Don't ask... Just review. 


End file.
